


Being with you

by Ficho



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficho/pseuds/Ficho
Summary: Mc really liked Hayden Young. After the events that they got through, they still love and support each other.





	Being with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look a fanfic from choices oh my god!

"You know that we have work to do right?"

Mc rolled over Hayden and saw him with tired eyes. "Do we have to?"

Hayden laugh and kissed mc's nose. "Well, we could be here kissing all day." That made mc laugh.

"I actually like that idead." said Mc as he started to puts his lips on Hayden's. It was kinda sloppy but Mc didn't care. The one who he loved the most can kiss him with passion, sloppy, sweetly, it didn't matter. He was kissing a great guy who always make him happy.

"That kiss surprisingly make me wanna get out of bed." said Mc. Hayden laugh and both of them got up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"What do we have on the menu?" asked Mc.

"We have pancakes or omelletes. I'd say pancakes."

"Yum!" said Mc with an exagerated voice. They started doing the pancakes, but Mc wanted to trick Hayden with a surprise. He peck his cheek every 10 seconds. Hayden was eventually laughing and decided to peck Mc's cheek this time.

"You're such a tease Mc!" said Hayden.

"What can I say? I'm full of love!" said Mc while hugging Hayden.

After a few minutes, they finished the pancakes and started eating. Sometimes they'll eat the other's pancakes because they wanted to be cheesy and act like the couples they saw in the movies. And while it was cliche, it didn't stop them to try those little things that made them happy and cheerful.

After breakfast, Hayden washed the dishes and Mc was calling Nadia to see how she was doing. It was some time since the events of taking down Eros. Or at least Rowan and Cecile's evil plan. There were a lot of moments were Mc was afraid of losing his friends, or losing Hayden. But fortunately, everything was going on a peaceful pace.

Suddenly Mc, felt a pair of hands holding his waist and laugh.

"Is someone now the clingiest?" joked Mc.

"I can also bring love you know?" laughed Hayden and started kissing Mc's neck.

Mc laughed and turned around to kiss Hayden. This is the life that both of them wanted. Support, love, cuddles, delicious food and good friends.

This is what they love about their lives.


End file.
